


{Redoing...} A Change in Nature (Nightmare!SansXReader)

by Sheinria_Dragneol_01



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Big fluffy cat, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Don't Even Know, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Souls, Torture, Unidentified character - Freeform, unidentified yandere character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheinria_Dragneol_01/pseuds/Sheinria_Dragneol_01
Summary: {I'm going to be redoing this story so please bear with me...}Despite your average, bullied, nerd life, your thoughts suddenly take a turn and you start to feel as though someone is always watching.After you unexpectedly lock eyes with an ominous shadow standing in the corner of your room, things for you seem to take a sharp turn for the worst as your average routine becomes a 'nightmare'.Will this be your untimely end, or a new beginning?(Ps. neither the cover, nor the characters are mine(other than the reader's personality of course, and 'Her'))





	1. Intro

Hey guys, I Just want to start this off With a simple introduction and a request. This is my first fic. so please don’t be to hard on me with comments if it sucks. Anywho, let's get on with the story shall we? Two short warnings though, I may speak/write weird compared to other styles that you may be used to, and I have a bad habit of rambling. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you don’t, sorry, I suck at writing.


	2. Chap. 1: Dark Thoughts Encroaching and a Midnight Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The reader is a girl by the way)

Reader's POV:

It was an average day at school for me, but being the favorite nerd for the jocks to pick on, it wasn’t what I would consider pleasant.   
Like in most of the comics that I’ve read in my lifetime, I couldn’t necessarily run from them considering they wouldn’t stop hunting me down till I got my daily lesson for my bad habit of interfering. For me, having known how harsh the jocks could be since elementary school, I couldn’t help but try to protect the others that were their targets.  
Though one day, as I let my thoughts wander while waiting for class to start, I asked myself, ’What would it be like to be stronger than them for once? What would it be like to make them stop their torture, to make them stop everything that they do to the less athletic? If they got the chance to feel what it’s like… to be brought to the brink of tears and to have to bow on their knees like they’ve forced so many others to do in the past? Have them fear you… TO HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL?’ I suddenly realized where my thoughts were leading and shook them aside as the bell to start class rang.

(time skip to packing your stuff from your locker to take home, brought to you by a lazy Author who doesn’t know what to write for in between that time stretch)

As I swung my backpack onto my shoulders, I saw that it was time for my ‘lesson’ as Jacob and the other jocks started to corner me to my locker.  
“Sup, Nerd!” Jacob remarked, pulling my ponytail to make me look at him. I scoffed at his tactic.  
“So, what’ll it be this time, huh? In the locker again, or is it going to be the toilet this time around?” I spat. I don’t know why, but I felt snarky. As though it was Jacob that was out matched and cornered.  
At first Jacob seemed confused by my sudden confidence, but it didn’t take him long to snap out of his stupor and to burst out laughing. “Ooooh, you’re so cocky all of a sudden. What, do you have ‘back up’ or something? Well, you’re going to need it, cause that kind of attitude is going to cost you. Big Time!”  
Before I had time to prepare myself, he swung and nailed me right in the gut, causing me to drop to my knees. As I wheezed to regain the air I lost, one of his friends grabbed me by the throat hard enough that it didn’t take long for my vision to start going black.  
Though, before I completely succumbed to the sweet call of unconsciousness, I saw that Jacob’s shadow started to stretch upwards. Black, inky tentacles shot up from the bulge and struck the jocks down as some screamed bloody murder. The last thing I saw was a brightly glowing, cyan blue eye looking back at me.

.

.

.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the nurse’s office as the saturated white of the walls stung my unprepared eyes. As my eyes began to focus on it’s surroundings, I saw that I wasn’t the only one that was unconscious: the jocks from earlier were in the beds around me, all of them had yet to stir. I quietly crawled out of the, probably over sanitized bed and grabbed my stuff to leave, freezing in place as I heard a sudden scream. Jerking to a stop, I whip my head around to see what it was and saw that it was none other than Jacob himself, staring at me with a horrified expression. As I scanned my reflection in the mirror by the door, I didn’t see anything different from how I normally looked. I was baffled as to why he would look so terrified, that is, till I saw a slight movement from behind me.  
It was my shadow.   
My shadow, for a split second, had those tentacles from when I was attacked by the jocks. But, just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished, and my shadow was back to normal.   
Having been thoroughly freaked out enough for one day, I rushed home and made sure that I locked the door behind me before I threw my backpack onto the couch. After making a quick trip to my garage to close my blacksmiths shop(that’s your job/hobby by the way), I quickly went to my fridge to grab a glass of milk to calm my nerves. When I finally relaxed enough to watch some TV, my massive Maine coon, Shiva, came walking up and rubbed against my legs. I smiled at her needy antics and decided to give into her demands of attention, pulling her up onto my lap.  
“You know, you’re quite demanding for a cat who likes to do her own thing.” I remarked, my only response being a deafening purr rumbling from her throat. I sighed and pet her grey fur as she purrs louder, eventually taking my attention away from what earlier and eventually putting me to sleep, unaware that I was being watched.

… … … … … … 

????????? POV:

I watched as the human slept with her cat, completely oblivious to me watching from afar. I don’t understand why, but just seeing her there sleeping soundly sends small reverberations to my soul, making it hum in satisfaction. It confuses me as to why she seems to have that effect on my dark soul but I don’t question it too much for it is a pleasant feeling. Whatever the reason for my soul’s strange actions, it matters not. Though, if I am to have Error destroy this pointless world, I must get her out first. I left back to my dimension after placing a blanket over her sleeping form, to prepare a room for her when the need arises.

… … … … … … 

Reader’s POV:

Within the following week after that strange event, the jocks wouldn’t come within a few meters of me if they could help it. In fact, they haven’t bullied anyone else since. I guess whatever may have happened while I was unconscious had ‘finally’ taught them a lesson. But then again, everyone started to avoid me when they saw that the jocks wouldn’t come near me. I mean, not even my fellow ‘nerd’ friends would come near me; they would just give me a fearful look and walk away.  
I was okay with it on the first day for a bit because I wanted a little space for a while, but come around lunch, it got really lonely and when I tried to sit with my friends they just told, no begged, that I not hurt them. Feeling betrayed and hurt, I decided to go back to the old lunch spot that I had from the beginning of the year, on top of the roof, to eat my lunch. As I sat there with my empty lunch box making weapon designs, I couldn’t help but feel as though I was being stalked. When I decided to ignore it as it continued throughout the week, I didn’t realize that that same presence would come back and show it’s face later one night.

… … … … … … 

I woke to the feeling of being watched, for the sixth night in a row and was finally sick of it.  
“That’s it.” I huffed. “Alright! Whoever is stalking me, STOP! I’ve had enough of always feeling like I’m being watched everywhere I go. At least show yourself!”  
And just as I’m starting to think of how stupid I may have looked, I heard a dark chuckle ring out from in the corner of my room. “Alright, I guess I could present myself to you.”  
Just as that was said, that same mysterious eye from that incident appeared in the corner of my room. I backed into the opposite corner on my bed, watching as the shadow bulged and separated from the wall to make a undefined figure. It slowly retained it’s shape as it appeared to be some sort of skeleton covered in a black tar like substance, four tentacles sported on his back.  
“Who are you? Why have you been following me everywhere?” you asked as he slowly started to walk closer to where you were in the opposite corner of the room.  
“I am the King of Nightmares, but you can call me Nightmare. As for your other question, well, I found you interesting, that’s why.” Nightmare remarked, slightly snickering as Shiva hissed at him, protectively sitting in your lap. “I haven’t the slightest clue as to why, but I can’t seem to get any access to your part of the dreamscape. I was thinking to offer you a chance to continue living before your, otherwise worthless, dimension is destroyed.”  
He lifted his hand for you to shake, waiting patiently for your answer. You thought back to the last couple of days and thought, ‘Well, I don’t necessarily have any reason to stay considering everyone is afraid of me.’ then it occurred to you. “Would it be alright if maybe I bring Shiva with me?” you asked, holding your cat securely to your chest.  
Nightmare seemed to hesitate for just a moment before he replied with a mumbled, “I don’t see why not, if you really want to.” And with that, Nightmare wrapped one of his tentacles around your waist and everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Welp, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and feel free to let me know what you think if you have something positive to say. Respective criticism is alright as well.)


	3. Chap. 2: Other Sans’ and a Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning! There will be some violence/gore and (censored)cursing in this chapter (As well as a touch of jealousy)! Consider yourself warned!)

When the blinding white had cleared up, it was slightly hard to see with the dark lighting of wherever Nightmare had taken me. The place seemed to be rather dark and dreary, probably should’ve figured considering he said so himself that he is the king of nightmares.  
“Welcome to my kingdom, the nightmare realm. If you ever need anything, either ask me or one of the Papyrus’ if I’m busy.” Nightmare informed as a taller black-boned skeleton came walking up to us. “This Papyrus will show you to your room while I alert the others of your arrival.” Shiva seemed to be offset by the sudden move and swatted at the ‘Papyrus’ when he tried to lead me to my room and any other ‘Papyrus’’ when they got too close.  
When we finally got there, I suddenly felt a gaze burning into my back. I quickly duck my head as I squeak in surprise, a sharp knife like bone severing a few (H/c) hairs from my head as it was swiped at my throat. As I had jerked my arms up in front of me to protect my neck, I was grabbed by my hair and pulled to my feet.  
“NIGHTMARE!” I screamed, a strange cartoonish heart being pulled from my chest. As another sharpened bone aimed for the strange heart that had appeared, I recognized Nightmare’s tentacles in my peripheral vision. One grabbed the aggressor's wrist, snapping it like a twig, as the others wrapped firmly at my waist, pulling me out of the attacker’s grip and leaving me flush against Nightmare’s chest.  
My thoughts go blank as all I can focus on is our close proximity and the faint feeling of Nightmare’s chin hovering above my head. I could just tell that my face must’ve turned a bright red hue as my thoughts continued to wander, missing out on whatever Nightmare and my attacker were saying while other skeletons started to file into the hallway.  
… … … … … …  
Nightmare’s POV:  
As I was going to start the short meeting about (Y/n) in the main hall when I noticed that Murder Sans has yet to arrive, making me suspicious of what he may be up to, and I started to wonder. ‘Perhaps he found her before I had called the meeting. Is she okay?’ My soul gave off a thrum of, ‘worry’? Is that what it’s called? The unpleasant feeling getting the better of me, I decided to ask.  
“Do any of you happen to know where Murder Sans has disappeared to? Normally, he’s one of the first people here.” The feeling got worse as the rest seemed to only respond with concerned looks of their own. The heavy silence was only broken when Cross decided to finally respond with, “Maybe he found the ‘guest’ that you mentioned earlier. I don’t think anybody told him that there would be a newbie walking around.” I turned and glared at Killer Sans as he started to fidget. “Funny, I do believe that I had assigned that job to Killer here. But, I must be mistaken.” I growled out. Killer laughed nervously, refusing to make eye-contact. “Heheh, … Oops?”  
Just as I was about to chew him out further, a loud scream rang throughout the stone hallways. “NIGHTMARE!” I cursed under my breath as I quickly teleported to where my soul tugged, stopping Murder Sans by the wrist and breaking it. He dropped his bone attack and hissed slightly in pain at the marrow (skeleton’s version of blood) dripping down his arm. I pulled (Y/n) to my chest, gently shielding her with my tentacles. I felt my anger begin to boil as Murder started to yell at me. “WHAT THE F*@# NIGHTMARE! WHAT IS A FILTHY HUMAN DOING HERE! AND WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING IT!” My anger finally boiled over, my aura of negative sentiments filling the hallway.  
“She is my guest, and you are to treat her with respect whether you want to or not, OR ELSE!” I snapped back, a growl rumbling in my chest. As he continued on with his biased opinion of why a human shouldn’t be here, I saw that he still had (Y/n)’s soul contained in his magic. I grabbed with my own and pulled it out of his grasp, making (Y/n) give out a soft gasp at the sudden jerk. Murder Sans gave out a grumble when he realized that I was ignoring him and gave in to my demands of standing down.  
Though I couldn’t help but gaze in awe at her strange soul as it hovered in front of me. It was a brilliant mix of silver and gold, covered in small fractures that were a mix of purple and blue. I hadn’t noticed that I was staring at it till I heard (Y/n) ask, “What is that?” A faint hue of cerulean was painted across my cheek bones in realization and embarrassment, seeing that Killer and Horror started to smirk. ‘They probably think that I have some stupid crush or something.’ I thought as I glared daggers in their direction.  
“Nightmare?” I jumped to attention at her concerned tone, sighing and opting to explain to her about her soul than deal with my subordinates… for now. “That would be your soul, the very culmination of your being. In other words, Murder Sans here was going to kill you by destroying it.” I explained, putting emphasis on the last sentence as I gave Murder Sans a warning look. She turned as I let her go to see Murder Sans, who was pouting like a three-year-old.  
I heard her giggle at his childish actions as she went to pick up her cat, who was currently still hissing and growling at Murder for nearly killing its master. My soul strangely gave a small pang of jealousy at the fact that someone who almost killed her had gotten her to laugh. Before I could stop and correct myself, I mumbled, “Bratty little s@*%.” The loud snort of laughter that Horror had emitted and the whispered, “Jealous?” from Killer caused the blue blush to return even worse than it had been earlier. I grabbed the back of their shirts and dragged them elsewhere as I told Cross, “Keep an eye on (Y/n) and make sure she doesn’t get hurt.” He nodded and I continued down the hallway, Killer quickly saying, “See ya later newbie!” in a cheery tone.  
(Y/n)’s POV:  
I watched as Nightmare stormed off, seemingly irritated at the two skeletons that he was dragging. Both seemed to have a shit eating grin plastered on their faces as the one with the black streaks dripping from his eye sockets quickly piped up, “See ya later newbie!” I heard Cross sigh mumbling something that I couldn’t quite catch.  
“Come on, I’ll show you around. Don’t mind Dusty (Murder Sans’ nickname), he won’t bother you anymore.” Shiva gave out a huff in my arms. I swear that she can be so much like a human sometimes, especially with her attitude. I didn’t realize that Cross was staring at my cat till he had walked up and asked, “She… wouldn’t bite me, would she?” his hand hesitantly hovering towards Shiva.  
“Not if you allow her to become familiar with you first.” I replied, smiling gently as I led his hand for her to sniff. A large smile broke across his face when she licked one of his phalanges, giving him the ‘okay’ to pet her. I swore that I heard a young child’s voice giggling as he pets the loudly purring cat in my arms.  
“Wow Cross, I didn’t think that you were a cat person. I would’ve thought that you would be a dog person with how many dogs you knew.” Cross visibly stiffened at the comment. My face scrunched in confusion when I saw an ethereal figure of a child hovering beside Cross, a snarky smirk stretched their lips in a mischievous way.  
I sighed an agitated breath replying to their remark with, “Well I don’t see anything wrong with liking cats. So maybe he’s had more experience with dogs than cats, so what. That doesn’t automatically make him a dog person, er, skeleton. He can like whatever he wants… Um… is something wrong?” You started getting nervous as both of them started to stare at you in a mix of confusion, shock, and a little bit of anger from the boy.  
Cross’ POV:  
“You… can see them? How? I thought that I was the only one.” I asked intrigued, the last sentence being mumbled. “Oh, yay! Another one.” Chara spat sarcastically, (Y/n)’s frown deepening.  
She rolled her eyes and decided to answer my question instead of arguing with Chara. “Yes, I can see them. Am I… not supposed to?” She seemed to be a bit concerned as she asked in return.  
“Not necessarily, no. you’re the only other person, other than Cross of course, that can even hear me let alone see me. Look Cross! You’ve got a ‘crazy’ buddy now!” Chara mocked.  
(Y/n) gave them a ‘really’ look and snipped back. “Wow, you’re even more childish than Murder Sans. What are you, a five-year-old?” I snorted at the comeback while Chara grumbled.  
“HEY!! WHO THE F^&% ARE YOU B*$#@S CALLING CHILDISH!!” I snorted, trying to hold in my laughter. I had completely forgotten that Dusty was still standing there, and from the visible cringes, Chara and (Y/n) had forgot as well.  
(Y/n)’s POV:  
I… had completely forgotten that Murder Sans was still standing there. I had whipped my head around to see and…, Oh no. He was fuming. His left eye was glowing with a flame like purple, a new sharpened bone in his clutches. Turns out I had unknowingly mumbled that ‘Oh no’ and Cross had quickly grabbed my hand, turned around, and ran.  
We both took off sprinting as fast as our legs could take us, Murder being hot on our tails. When Murder started to throw his attacks our way, I decided to pull out my Bowie knife and knocked a few to the side to protect our backs. Cross seemed to blink in surprise as he summoned an enormous red glowing knife, tearing open a portal and quickly closing it behind us. Cross took the both of us to a bedroom as we huffed and wheezed in exhaustion, trying to regain our breath from running for our lives.  
I don’t know why, but when I regained control of my rapid breath, I suddenly started to laugh. A few seconds later, Cross joined in and we started to laugh almost hysterically, our Adrenalin still fueling our bodies with energy. As our laughter started to simmer down, Cross asked, “Heheh, I never noticed that you had a knife on you. Where did a human like you learn to move like that?”  
I couldn’t help but smirk at his awe filled gaze, being filled with a little confidence. “I taught myself.” As I came down from your Adrenalin high, I started to remember the reason why I’d learned how as I continued, my taking on a sadder tone. “Where I’m from, sometimes you have to give quite a fight just to get some food.” (In your world, you were one of the lucky ones who managed to get to ‘safe haven’ (the part of the planet NOT in a state of purge) which is why you have the hobby of blacksmith. You had to make your own weapons in order to protect yourself.)  
Cross seemed to catch onto the fact of it being a sensitive topic and didn’t ask any further; Chara didn’t either.  
… … … … … …  
It has almost been a year since I’ve been here and Error Sans, another of the members of Nightmare’s team, had explained why they had grabbed me from my Au so suddenly. It was because I was the only one in my Au whose code wasn’t falling apart and infecting other’s code. It was surely a shock that my code was somehow immune to the code virus when so many others had fallen victim to it. Though life continued on as was normal in Nightmare’s castle.  
Cross had decided to help me feel more at home by helping me adjust my room. After we had gotten more acquainted, we decided to be brother and sister because of our similar experiences of losing loved ones and no longer having any more family left. Though it may not technically be ‘official’ but we’re comfortable with it as it is.  
Though, just as Cross and I were applying the finishing touches, there was a knock on the door. Cross and I looked at each other and then the door, both of us contemplating whether to risk it being Murder Sans or to simply ignore it. Just as Cross had grabbed a chair to block the door, Nightmare’s voice filtered through the door.  
“Cross, you didn’t piss off Murder again did you?” I snorted at the exasperation in Nightmare’s tone as he said ‘again’. “Pfft! Again?” I replied. I heard Nightmare from the other side of the door before Cross decided to reply. “Actually, as much as I’d love to take the credit, it was actually (Y/n) here that had done so.”  
Nightmare seemed to be taken back a little at the fact and it took a few seconds to say anything further. “Huh... interesting. Am I allowed to come in?” he asked. But as he finished his sentence, Cross had already opened the door. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to show you something (Y/n).” he said, offering his hand once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this so far and I apologize if I’m really slow at updating, I’ve been sidetracked with school. See you next time!)


	4. Chap. 3: Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some censored cursing, fluff, and a bit more of a jelly Nightmare ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Oh, and the part from about half way to the end is going to be centered around Nightmare and Cross.

Nightmare’s POV:  
I don’t know why, but I have this strange giddy feeling from her delicate grip on my hand as I lead her down the hallway, Cross following closely behind. I’m going to have to search in my library for the reasoning as to why she has these odd effects on me and why my soul seems to want to stay by her side later.  
When I return my thoughts to the present situation, we had finally reached the door of the room that I was wanting to show her. The room that she will, more likely than not, spend the majority of her time.  
(Y/n)’s POV:  
He had stopped us at this large door at the end of the hallway, it’s frame looming over our heads. I was about to ask where the door led to till I saw that the design that was engraved onto the surface of the large oak doors. A forging hammer over an anvil.  
“No way.” I uttered under my breath, a large smile stretching its way across my face. Nightmare chuckled and remarked, “Oh, so you know what this room is? Heh, and I thought that I’d surprise you by- Ooof!”  
I was so ecstatic that he showed me this room that I cut him off from finishing his sentence by wrapping my arms around him in a bear hug, Nightmare going completely stiff in my grip. “Thank You Thank You THANK YOU!!” I repeated, practically vibrating in my excitement(Temmie?). When I had finally realized that my excitement got the better of me, I let him go and gave him a bit of space. “Sorry, my bad.” I mumbled, a bright red hue spreading across my cheeks.  
I heard Cross snort, Chara bursting out in a fit of laughter right beside him. When I looked up to see what they were laughing at, my blush got worse, spreading it to the rest of my face.  
Nightmare’s entire face was glowing a bright cerulean blue, some of it reflecting off of the polished stone walls. By this point, I had realized that it was his version of a blush (she had asked Cross about it earlier in the middle of the time skip in the last chapter). He seemed to be frozen in place as it only seemed to worsen the more I stared.  
I groaned in embarrassment, crouching down as my own red hue seemed to worsen in unison with his. “That was stupid. I shouldn’t have done that. I really should think before I act more often.” I mumbled, hiding as much of my face behind my knees as I could.  
Nightmare’s POV:  
I froze. I tried to move but my body absolutely refused to listen. My soul throbbed almost painfully in my rib cage, seeming to be rubbing against the inside of my sternum as it seems to be attracted towards (Y/n). “That was stupid. I shouldn’t have done that. I really should think before I act more often.” (Y/n) mumbled, snapping me back to attention. She was curled up behind her knees, her cheeks a bright crimson as she tried to hide her blush.  
“You’re fine.” I responded, turning to the side sheepishly. “I have my moments of taking action without processing the situation first as well. I knew that you would like to have time to forge, ... I simply didn’t think that you would be that ecstatic about it.”  
I tucked my tentacles behind my back as I started to push the door open. She stood up, slightly bouncing on her heels as the blush quickly receded from her cheeks. ‘She can be so cute sometimes’ I thought, a small smile making its way across my face. My thoughts were interrupted as my soul gave a particularly hard throb, hitting my spine and causing me to flinch.  
(Y/n) visibly grew concerned from seeing me flinch and asked, “Are you okay? I didn’t bruise you when I hugged you had I?” Cross shared the look of concern mixed with a hint of curiosity, though it quickly turned into a ‘you can tell me later’ look that he tended to get since I titled him as my right hand.  
“I’m fine, nothing to worry about. I simple thought that the hinges would be oiled better, that’s all.” I partially lied as the door groaned on its hinges. She cringed at the loud complaints of the squeaky hinges, but her worry seemed intent on having me tell her the strange issue that I seem to be having as it quickly flashed back on her face. She seemed to see through my partial lie but accepting that I didn’t want to talk about it. Though, her excitement returned soon after she saw the forge that was on the other side.  
Her eyes lit up like stars when she saw that I had managed to smuggle some of the items of her old forge that was at her shabby home (He had grabbed them after he chewed out Horror and Killer, whooping their (non-existent) butts for ‘harassing’ him.). She turned to me but seemed to hesitate and calmed herself down before saying, “Thank you.”  
I slightly rose my brow bones as her eyes changed from their normal chocolate brown to a bright silver, the same as the silver trait that was on her soul. Compassion. Cross seemed to notice as well with how his eye lights practically projected his fascination and awe.  
“Um, guys? What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?” (Y/n) asked, snapping Cross and I from our stupor as we realized that we were staring. “It’s nothing.” we replied in unison.   
“Ehem!” I cleared my throat. “Anyways, moving on. I was thinking that you could be the blacksmith for my allies to give us more of an edge in this ‘predicament’ that we’ve been having as of late. If this doesn’t cause you any problems in the least of course.”  
Her eyes then switched to a gold color, another of her soul traits, hope, as she smiled. “It’s not a problem at all! I’ll do my best!” she replied.  
“Did I hear something about a blacksmith?” Killer asked as he peeked his head in from the doorway. I audibly sighed as he walked up to (Y/n), once again asking a question. “Hey newbie, is that what you’re going to be? A blacksmith?” “Yep!” she casually replied.  
“Sweet! I’ve been meaning to get myself a new knife! What kind of weapons can you make?” Killer asked excitedly. (Y/n)’s eyes seemed to sparkle at meeting another person that likes weapons. She started going on and on about the different weapons that she has made before and started to list off the different weapons that she would like to make.  
I of course didn’t pay much attention to their conversation. All that I could focus on was the fact that (Y/n) was smiling at Killer. For some odd reason, seeing that he was making her happy instead of me, it made me furious. Just as the thought of snapping Killer’s neck started to sound like an excellent idea, Cross managed to cut in before my anger got the better of me and I lashed out at Killer for simply making (Y/n) smile.  
“I believe you owe me an explanation.” he whispered, leaning close to the side of my head where my ear would be. I nodded, told Killer to keep a good eye on (Y/n), and followed Cross out the door.  
(This is where it starts being centered around Cross and Nightmare.)  
Cross’ POV:  
I followed Nightmare to his library, the two floors of the large room making us look like two ants in a six inch by six inch box.  
“So, Nightmare, what was that back there?” I asked trying to lift the tense atmosphere. “That cringe looked like someone had just struck you right in the sternum. Is something going on?”  
A ‘hmm’ was our only response as Nightmare started filing through the section on souls. “Well, that was certainly quite the response.” Chara retorted. I gave them a quick warning look and went back to getting some answers. “Does it have something to do with your soul?” I asked, taking into mind the section that he was looking through. He grunted in frustration as he put the book back in its place, grabbing another and looking through its pages.  
I was about to ask again when he finally replied, mumbling ‘Something like that’ and continuing his search. I cocked a brow bone in question, urging him to continue. Thankfully he spotted it in his peripheral vision and sighed. “My soul seems to throb and go in her direction whenever I’m either thinking of her or when I’m simply near her. I’m trying to see if any of the books in my library may have the answer as to why. Mind helping me look instead of just standing there and glaring into space?”  
I blushed a slight plum hue as Chara burst out laughing. I grabbed a book and started looking for the soul responses that Nightmare described.  
(Five hrs. and a lot of books later…)  
I heard Nightmare huff in exasperation as he put a book back just to grab another one, having again come up empty-handed. I sighed, grabbing another book myself and flipping through the pages.  
“You know, as impressive and large your book collection is, I don’t think-- Oh wait! I think I finally found something!” I exclaimed, my excitement and relief showing in my tone. “ABOUT F*@$ING TIME!!” Chara screeched.  
“Wait, really! What did you find?” relief echoing within Nightmare’s tone as well.  
I cleared my throat and began. “It says here that pulsations and an attractive pull from the soul towards another is a sign that the person experiencing these symptoms have… um…” I pause, fully reading what it says and looking hesitantly at Nightmare.  
Nightmare was growing visibly inpatient. “Well? ‘Have…’ what?” I couldn’t find my voice to say it, the words being there but having been caught in my throat. “Answer me already!” Nightmare shouted, his tentacles thrashing around, reflecting his anger at my hesitance.  
I gulped and pulled slightly at my scarf. “Have…” I paused again. “Found their soul mate.” I finished, the entire room surrendering to an eerie quiet as time seemed to stop.  
Nightmare’s POV:  
I started to panic. ‘That can’t be possible!’ I tried to tell myself. Even if it is true, there’s no way that she would accept my feelings for her! We’re polar opposites! She is utter perfection at its finest and an absolute Angel! I’m a monster that only brings fear and destruction wherever I go! It would never work out! She wouldn’t even have to put any thought into it! She would reject me in seconds!  
She would NEVER love a monster like me!  
… … 

“Nig……...re…………...ightma…………………NIGHTMARE!!”  
Cross’ POV:  
“Nightmare?... Nightmare?!... NIGHTMARE!!” I screamed, shaking him by his shoulders. Nightmare was having an anxiety attack! “He can’t hear you JackA*@!” Chara shouted in response.  
“Well what exactly am I supposed to do?! Just magically POOF! he’s back to normal!! It doesn’t work like that!” I shouted back.  
“Well shaking his brains out isn’t going to help him either Genius! Just think of something fast because it’s getting worse!” They were right. Nightmare started to groan in pain as he clutches his head and his chest, his tentacles lashing out at everything else around him. In my panicked state of mind, I slapped him across the face as once again time seemed to stop.  
I could feel the sweat rolling down the side of my face as Nightmare slowly brought his hand up to his cheek. “We, are so, dead.” Chara stated. “Well no really Sherlock!” I retorted sarcastically in my head.  
“Thank you. I needed that.” My voice caught in my throat as I was about to apologize for slapping him. “Um… you’re welcome?” I respond hesitantly. I could hear Chara grumbling in my head, snipping, “Lucky little S@*$,” before going back into our soul to rest.  
I sighed. “You know Nightmare, I think I’ve had enough drama for today, how about you?” I could tell by how he suddenly slouched that he didn’t even have to say that he was. I smiled.   
These were the times that I appreciated being his right hand. “How about you go and relax, take a load off and take a break for the rest of today. You can think things through while I keep an eye socket on (Y/n) and everything. How does that sound?”  
He nodded sleepily. “That sounds great right about now. Make sure that everything stays in order and that if something to the extreme happens, don’t hesitate to tell me.” I nodded in return and cleaned everything up as he left for his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And there is the new chapter! Hope you liked it and I’ll (metaphorically) see you next time!)


	5. Chap. 4: The Struggles as Jealousy Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*dramatic gasp* What is this!? Two chapters in one day!?!?!? Introducing more Sans’ and a very confused (Y/n)-Chan. Note the sarcasm in the chapter title. Warning: heavy and cringe worthy violence and torture.)

(An Hour or two after Nightmare’s little ‘episode’ in the last chapter… (Still Cross’ POV by the way))  
I sigh and lean back on the wall behind me, watching as (Y/n), Killer, and Horror were still going at it (Talking about different weapons of course. Horror joined in when he heard the word ‘axes’ as he was passing by). Just as I was about to relax, I sensed that familiar feel of static at the doorway. I glared at Error as he stepped out of the portal but paused when I saw that he was actually breaking out in a sweat, being able to hear his pants from here as he leaned heavily against the door-frame.  
“Error? Are you alright, what happened?” (Y/n) asked, trying to mask her concern as her sparkling brown eyes turned silver. Error huffed, waving her worry to the side.  
“I will be just fine.” Error retorted. “What you should be worried about is that there is a rather large possibility that the Star Sans’ will be here any second. Where’s Nightmare?”  
I could, for the second time today, feel the sweat rolling off my face as (Y/n) questioned, “Star Sans’?” tilting her head slightly to the side.  
“Alright!” I started. “To start things off; Killer, you take (Y/n) and take her some place safe, protect her with your life, same to you Horror, you will go with them; Error, you go to the opposite end of the castle as Killer and Horror, they will most likely get here by tracking your code. I’ll go alert Nightmare and later find Dusty and will join you later.”  
“Wait, what’s going on? If this situation is going to lead to a fight, then I can help you!” (Y/n) responded, sounding distressed and filled with concern as her eyes glowed a brighter silver.  
“No, you can’t! They might have heard of you, and if they had, you’ll be a target. I don’t want them to do anything to you! I wouldn’t be able to take it!” I shouted in shock that she would willingly put herself in danger for us.  
“Bu-...”  
“No buts! We’ve already lost so much family, we don’t need to lose you too!” Chara cut in, sounding on the brink of tears.  
Everyone nodded except (Y/n) who was looking back at us in worry, but submitting to our request. We all ran our separate directions as we followed through with our jobs.  
???’s POV:  
“Found him!” I shouted, grabbing my friends’ hands and jumping through the portal. Once we reached the other side, I saw Error and Horror Sans standing there waiting.  
Blueberry looked at me with a worried expression. I gave the two of them a nod, running off in the other direction as they covered my back. ‘They must be hiding ‘her’ somewhere on the opposite end of this castle’ I thought to myself for I knew that Error and Horror were simply distractions. I glanced over every room as I sped through the corridors looking for ‘her’. I know that she must be here somewhere.  
(Y/n)’s POV:  
I was SO confused. Who were these ‘Star Sans’’ that the others were talking about? Would they hurt us? Attack us? Were the others going to be alright? Where was Killer taking me? …… Why won’t they let me help them?  
I stared at my feet as Killer seemingly dragged us along. I was lost in thought till I heard the wall shortly ahead of us was blasted down, Killer cursing under his breath. “RUN!!” Killer screamed and I bolted, running as fast as I could away from the hole that was now behind me. Killer charged right at the figure that was cloaked within the smoke remaining from the debris.  
Though, before I knew what was happening, a large skull looking thing grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me to a portal that was plastered to the wall. I screamed for help as I was already half way through the portal. Nightmare appeared just as I was fully through the portal, but as we reached for each other; he was too late, the portal closing just between our fingertips.  
I couldn’t help it. I started to cry, the tears dripping from my cheeks as I sobbed and howled in misery. I didn’t know where I was other than the fact that, wherever I was, it was a seemingly endless expanse of white, nothing else of color other than myself. I cried to the point that I was exhausted, my vision blurring as I fell unconscious.  
Nightmare’s POV:  
I snapped. I could only watch as my body seemed to act of its own free will. I launched myself at Ink, catching him off guard and grabbing his throat. A blood curdling growl erupted from my mouth, the low rumble audibly rattling Ink’s ribs. Cross had wrapped his hands around Ink’s large paintbrush and snapped it in two, pinning his wrists above his head quickly afterward.  
Everything in my vision then started to blur in a hue of blood red. …… ……… ……………  
Killer’s POV:  
Both Nightmare and Cross went completely ballistic at seeing (Y/n) get pulled through that portal. I mean, I understand Cross being angry, after all, he and (Y/n) were like family to one another.  
But Nightmare, …… Well, …… I have never seen him so mad in my life. He always seemed to have this infamous ‘cool’ to his demeanor, never letting others see that he was angry or upset. That was one of the reasons that I had joined him in the first place, he didn’t let people mess with him like that.  
I could only watch as Nightmare’s composure completely fell apart before my very eye sockets. His one visible eye had changed from a vibrant blue to a dark, murky red. His tentacles thrashed around and he charged at Ink, Cross following close behind him as he grabbed Ink’s throat. Ink squeaked in surprise at the sudden harsh pressure at his neck. He choked and coughed for air as Cross broke his paintbrush in a single movement, pinning his arms afterwards.  
I cringed as Ink started to scream in agony, Nightmare pulling, and breaking off Ink’s ribs one by one. His screams were choked off as Cross pulled on his scarf, Cross in turn screaming, “WHERE DID YOU TAKE (Y/N)!!!!!!”  
Ink didn’t have the chance to answer as Nightmare snapped his right arms radius. Ink screamed even louder than before, tears leaking from his sockets as he whimpered and begged for mercy. This seemed to snap Cross back to reality as he went to try to stop Nightmare.  
“Nightmare, Stop! That’s enough! We need him in order to find (Y/n)! Are you even list---” Cross was cut off as he was swat to the side by Nightmare’s tentacle like some pesky bug in his way. Cross hit the wall and slid to the floor moaning in pain as a bit of Cross’ own marrow seeped through his clothes from cracked ribs.  
At that, I snapped out of my stupor and went to Nightmare to pull him off of Ink. I didn’t dare get too close for I knew that if I were to get any closer that I would end up in the same shape as Cross. “A little help please?” I called out to Dusty and Horror who were just standing there like I had been. They came over to help but even with the three of us, we couldn’t manage enough ‘man-power’ to pry Nightmare away from Ink.  
“Brother?”  
I turned around to see Dream Sans standing there, confusion and concern strewn across his features. “Dream, I know that we’re enemies and all but a little help would be nice right about now. Unless you want your friend here to die at least.” Dusty piped up.  
Dream quickly caught on and grabbed onto his brother’s face, covering his line of sight with his own body. Dream hugged Nightmare’s face to his sternum, a trick I remembered (Y/n) often letting him do that since Nightmare had asked her about her heart beat (Pretty much she let him rest the side of his head against her chest so that he could hear her heart beat and it would calm him down). I watched as Nightmare’s body went lax and his breathing slowed.  
Nightmare’s POV:  
All I know is that I suddenly am surrounded by a familiar warmth, whoever that’s holding my head is purposefully letting their soul sound out. I couldn’t help but be reminded of (Y/n)’s soft heartbeat, my nerves reflexively relaxing.  
Now being back in full control of myself, I lift my head calmly from the person’s chest, seeing that it’s my brother, Dream. I take a look around and instantly my sight lands upon Cross, beaten near unconsciousness in the corner, and the creator of AU’s, Ink, in a shape that I never thought that I’d ever see him in. He was sobbing in Error’s arms, a few of his ribs and his right arm badly damaged as he shook.  
“Um, … What exactly happened here? How did Cross and the creator of AU’s get in such a poor state of being?” I asked, my memories of the previous events foggy.  
Dream tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and asked, “What do you mean ‘what happened’? Brother, you had snapped and lash--” he was cut off by Error, who spat in a fit of fury.  
“What Happened, … WHAT HAPPENED!!! YOU ATTACKED US THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED!!!” Error spat.  
I was so shocked at my actions that I just stood there, immobile. “you can’t blame him for something that he couldn’t control.” Cross said, voice trembling as he spoke. I sighed and walked over to him, handing him the spare monster candy that I had on me in order to heal him up.  
Everyone looked over to Cross with a look, silently asking him to continue. He looked over to me, his look asked for permission to speak of the topic. I nodded and he cleared his throat. “Ehem! The reason is that (Y/n) is his soulmate.” The entire room goes silent.  
Ink’s POV:  
I screwed up, BAD! I knew that something must’ve been up with how the girl wasn’t dead by now. I should’ve known! The way that she didn’t even hesitate in the slightest and easily complied to Killer telling her to run, that was a dead giveaway that she wasn’t being forced by any of them. Though I must admit, I never would’ve guessed that it would be coinciding with Nightmare. From the looks from everyone around me, other than Nightmare and Cross of course, I wasn’t the only one that was unaware of this.  
“Tch, should’ve guessed that that human B*@$# was your girlfriend. It’s not like you’d bring some worthless little S#*@ like that otherwise.” Dusttale Sans spat. Growls sounded out from both Cross and Nightmare as they glared daggers his direction, his expression remaining unfazed.  
Error had just finished patching me up as I stuttered out an apology. “Sorry, I didn’t realize that she was here willingly. I thought that you guys were holding her captive for your own reasons… like her.” Everyone went silent while Horror flinched. I Knew that it was a sensitive topic for them but I had to let them know my reasoning for getting her out of here. Killer shot me a glare for having brought it up in front of Horror but I could see the concern in his eyes for what had happened back with her. I would never want it to get to that point again, for anyone who’d be involved.  
Nightmare cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Either way, we need to make sure that she’s okay. We don’t need things to get any worse than they already are. Where did your blaster take her?”  
A metaphorical light-bulb went off in my head as my thoughts went back on track. “Oh! It took her to Cross’ abandoned AU!” I piped in and, remembering the urgency of getting her back, opened a portal to where Cross’ old AU was. “So, shall we get g-oing?” before I finished my sentence, both Nightmare and Cross jumped into the portal. I sighed as the rest of us followed in after them.  
I heard Nightmare growl in irritation as I walked through, Error barely pulling me out of the way in time for one of his tentacles to lash out at the spot where I was just standing a few moments prior. “Is this some sort of joke to you?! She isn’t here! Where is she?!!” Nightmare snapped, his aura of negative sentiments plaguing the air. Cross was trying his hardest to keep Nightmare as calm as he could, whispering that they will find her, that he was going to make sure of it. I took a quick look around myself, finding that he was telling the truth.  
(Y/n) was nowhere to be seen.  
?????????’s POV:  
I felt a smile creep its way across my crooked face, a chuckle rumbling in my chest, as I watched (Y/n) squirm in her slumber. Her bright (F/c) shirt and blue jeans standing out in the endless void surrounding us.  
“This is bound to be …… Interesting.” Gaster smirked, looking to me at his side.  
I scoffed at his predictable behavior. “Heh, who’d ‘ve thought that I’d agree with a filthy monster.” Gaster shot me a glare as I felt his magic rising. “Ooh, I’m so scared,” I mocked. “Did I strike a nerve Old Man? Oh, wait, you don’t have nerves, do you?”  
“That’s ENOUGH, both of you. You both should seriously start acting your own age rather than a bunch of Two-year old’s.” She barked. Both Gaster and I flinched at her harsh orders as it promised punishment if not followed.  
A smirk suddenly made its way to her face, stretching her cheeks up in a creepy manor. “Besides,” She continued. “She’s about to wake up. So, let the FUN begin”  
(Y/n)’s POV:  
(Warning to those who are sensitive to gore, you can skip this part. I won’t mind. Please don’t force yourself to read. I’ll give a note for when the torture is done to help you out. For those who don’t mind, enjoy!)  
My eyes snap open as I awake to a hollow feeling in my chest and a sharp pain striking me in the sternum, a loud crack echoing within the seemingly endless black. I scream out in pain as a deafening buzz rang in my ears. I was on my back as I saw a child with pink hair hovering over me, some, for lack of a better description, pink blob with a face, floating at her side. There’s another strike of pain to my sternum and, what I believe is one of my ribs, snaps and springs forward, piercing through my skin from the inside as I let out another scream.  
Sparks dotted my vision as the pain increased and seemed to spread over my entire body. As the sparks cleared, I saw some other girl’s foot on my chest, my soul hovering above her hand. At noticing my gaze, she smirked, a hateful look in her icy blue eyes. She bent over, making her curly platinum blond hair frame the fine features of her face. She put her weight on the foot on my chest and making me slightly whimper as I heard my ribs creak and groan in complaint.  
“Heh, and I thought that you were supposed to be tough to be with the evil Sans’, but I guess I thought wrong.” Her voice just leaked the venom that I could’ve sworn she could kill with if she really wanted to. “Turns out that you are nothing more than a weak little cry baby. To think that you were from an AU where everything has been thrown into Armageddon. How pathetic! You must’ve been one of those pansies that grew up in the good parts of that world, weren’t you! What a disappointment.”   
Her spiteful words seemed to cut you like a rusted knife in an old wound. You curled further into yourself with every venomous word she spat, as though she were slapping you across the face. As you were about to wrap your arms around your knees, black tar engulfed your hands and restrained them to the sides of your head. You looked on in confusion at the tar on your wrists as they turned into skeletal hands, a large hole in each palm.  
"I don't think so. You are going to take every single bit of Punishment that we dish out." a male voice echoed out above my head.  
The blond girl pulled out the Bowie knife from its sheath at my side, stabbing open large holes in my fore arms between the bones as I whimper and struggle against the skeleton’s grip.  
“There, hold her arms through those,” she smirked. The skeleton’s wide smile seemed to somehow stretch further across his face as she sticks his fingers through the gashes in my arms as I scream out in agony as his fingers pushed the ulna and radius of both arms away from each other, slipping his hands into the wounds that were just freshly made. I felt the hot tears as they made their way down the sides of my face.  
“(Y/n)!” All the pain numbed as I heard Nightmare’s voice. Relief most likely flashed across my face as I saw him making his way over.  
“Nightma--” my words were stopped short as I saw him struck from the side by the blond girl, My Bowie knife still in hand. Small drops of blood leak from behind his teeth as he glares at her. His tentacles lash out at her, but she dodges each one of his attacks.  
“Heheheh, My Turn!” I watched in horror, tears streaming down my cheeks, as the girl made a huge slash across his chest.  
“NIGHTMARE!!” I screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees. I could tell that he was barely alive, the small sparks of determination flickering in his eye. The girl approached him in a slow manner, tantalizing her opponent of his imminent demise. I struggled against the skeleton’s hands despite the searing pain to try and escape his grasp and save Nightmare… but it was too late.  
The girl had stabbed him one final time in the center of his forehead. To my dismay, his eye drooped and as he fell to the floor, his body crumbled to dust. A loud crack echoed in my ears as a burning ache spread across my body, worst in my chest. I had completely disregard the people around me cackling and the tears that refused to stop.  
I couldn’t believe that he was gone.  
I couldn’t even hear what the three of them were saying anymore, didn’t even care.  
I had cried out for help………   
BUT NOBODY CAME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The violence is going to be ended at the beginning of the next chapter. You people are going to hate me for this cliff hanger XD)


	6. Chap. 5: Emptiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I had been soo distracted. Any ways, I hope you guys will forgive me.

(Y/n)’s POV:  
I felt nothing. There was nothing to feel. The world was blank, an empty canvas much like my mind. There was nothing other than an endless white expanse and a lingering thought that I was missing something. No, someone. I looked around but it was the same as I had first observed.  
Emptiness.  
“Hello? Anybody? Is anyone there?” I called out. No response. I kept calling out to anything that could possibly hear me. This lone voice in this blank nothingness. “Please, anybody. Please answer.”  
Silence was the only response.  
I started to scream. I screamed and screamed for what seemed to be endlessly. I would scream, regain my breath, and start screaming again. I screamed in hopes that someone, Anyone, could hear me.  
That is………   
till the screams started screaming back.  
Then, everything seemed to stop. And once again, my only company was silence.  
……_…………_……………………_…………_……  
Emptiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry that I was slow. If it makes any of you feel better, I've got three to put in! So that's a bonus... I think.


	7. Chap. 6: Needing Repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of today!

Cross’ POV:  
(When Nightmare snapped at Ink for (Y/n) not being where he said she would.)  
I quickly grabbed a hold of Nightmare before he could attack any further. “Nightmare, you need to calm down. Another rampage isn’t going to solve any-”  
“Let Go of Me! He’s a filthy liar! He’s doing this on purpose to keep us from (Y/n)! Why don’t you see tha-” I slapped him across the face before he could finish, leaving him stunned.  
“YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT IS WORRIED ABOUT HER! DO YOU THINK I LIKE THE THOUGHT THAT MY SISTER HAS DISAPPEARED WITHOUT A TRACE?! Besides, I highly doubt that she would appreciate coming back to hear that we were tearing each other apart! The more time we waste on arguing the less time we’ll have to find her!” I shouted. Everyone was taken aback by my outburst, even Chara, but I could see that they understood the point I was making. Nightmare looked off to the side in shame, realizing that he was being selfish, thinking only of how losing (Y/n) bothered him rather than how it affected everyone.  
Nightmare, without making eye-contact with anyone, had mumbled, ”I know that she is very important to our entire team. I was being selfish and didn’t think ahead. I’m sorry. Ink, Error, are either of you able to pinpoint where she possibly is at?”  
Error huffed and decided to respond. “We’d be able to file through the AU’s to look for her code signature, but it will take some time.”  
“This is all my fault,” Ink muttered. “If I had thought things through and didn’t assume the worst, none of this would’ve happened. I’m sorry.”  
Error pulled his head to his shoulder and hushed him, mumbling sweet nothings to him and calming him down. He then cleared his throat and said, “Now that our little quarrel is over, let's get down to business. Nightmare, can you sense where your soul bond with her leads or is there too great a distance between the two of you?”  
Nightmare’s face completely lit up the moment Error mentioned a ‘soul bond’. “Um…… W-well, you see…… Uh… I-I only found out th-that we were soul mates a l-li-little bit earlier today a-and…………” Nightmare stuttered, his voice becoming harder and harder to hear as his face continued to brighten.  
I sighed and summed it up for the others for I could see that, Error for example, was getting impatient and irritated at his mumbled stuttering. “*sigh* To put it simply, he hasn’t even told her that they’re soulmates yet let alone made a bond with her.”  
Nightmare groaned in embarrassment as the others all said, ‘Oh.’ Error snickered and decided to roast him while he had the chance. “Well, I guess that explains a lot. Wow, I didn’t think that the King of Nightmares and the owner of the Multiverses largest library would be this oblivious to such obvious symptoms as those to a soulmate. And you’ve even had her for almost a year.”  
A few more chuckles echoed out in the anti-void as Nightmare grumbled. Even I couldn’t help a snort as Nightmare glared daggers at Error. It looked as though Nightmare was just about to retort back when his eye widened.  
“(Y/n)!!” Nightmare shouted as he quickly tore open a portal and jumped threw.  
“Hey! Wait for us!” I shouted in return, running after him with the others in tow.  
Nightmare’s POV:  
I was just about to retort back when I felt a painful twinge in my soul and heard (Y/n) scream. “(Y/n)!” I called out, quickly tearing open a portal and jumping in to where my soul pulled. I could barely hear the muffled shouting behind me, though not enough to understand what they were saying.  
I started off running, then full on sprinting, the occasional teleport in between. I don’t know how long I had been searching for, her screams having stopped for a while now, but I eventually saw her in the distance, unconscious. When I got close enough to see the detail of her face, my soul throbbed painfully in horror. She had been beaten senseless, her body covered in cuts and bruises, her HP, barely at 1. I gingerly pulled her into my arms, her legs draped across my lap. Healing magic may not have ever been my strong suit, but that didn’t stop me from trying. I gently stroked (Y/n)’s cheek, a few of the cuts fading beneath my touch and causing her to give off a small sigh. Dream soon joined in on helping heal (Y/n)’s wounds, the others kindly keeping their distance.  
I didn’t notice that there was a note till Cross piped up. “Hey, Nightmare. I think you would want to read this.”  
I looked at (Y/n) in hesitance and Dream gave me a reassuring smile. “It’s okay brother, I’ll heal her. You should probably check that.” I gave a small nod with another hesitant glance before getting up and going to where Cross was standing.  
“What did you find?” I asked.  
Cross sighed heavily and replied, “It’ll probably be easier if you see for yourself, if you know what I mean.” He then handed me a note. I instantly cringed and growled when I recognized the handwriting.  
HER HANDWRITING!  
I was about tempted to just burn the note right then and there but Cross helped in keeping me grounded so that I would at least read it first.

Dear Senpai(Nightmare);  
It’s sad to see that you haven’t learned your lesson from the last time that you brought in some petty female into the team. I mean, she couldn’t even defend herself!  
How disappointing.  
Why don’t you see how much I love you? I don’t have the slightest clue what you see in those wimpy girls. I mean, what do they have that I don’t? Oh well, you will always belong to me and me alone anyways.  
This is your last warning Senpai, I suggest that you don’t blow it.  
GET RID OF THAT TRASH BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!!!  
I’ll always Love you Senpai, no matter the mistakes that you may make till you realize that you’re mine!  
Sincerely, you know who~!

I had finally HAD IT WITH HER! I tore the note to shreds in my frustration, tossing the slips astray. I walked back over to (Y/n) and my brother, my worry for her quenching the fuming rage that was once at the forefront of my thoughts. My brother noticed my approach and gently smiled.  
“She’s all healed up brother! Well, physically anyway; I’m not sure about mentally. For some odd reason, I can’t sense her emotional state like I normally can.”  
“Hmm, I’ve had that same problem. Odd…” I muttered to myself.  
Dream tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, about to ask me what I said when (Y/n) started to stir.  
(Y/n)’s POV:  
“Ugh,” I groaned. “My head.”  
“(Y/n)!”  
My eye’s snapped open in shock, tears starting to build in them. He seemed to be crouched in front of me with a worried look on his face.  
“Nightmare?” my voice quivered in disbelief, tears streaming down my cheeks as I reached out my hand towards his face. His expression changed dramatically to utter relief as a smile softened his features. The moment that he leaned his cheek into my palm, I knew that he wasn’t an illusion.  
He stiffened as I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Though, he quickly relaxed and hugged back as I started to sob. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he rubbed my back to calm me down. It’s when my sobs were reduced to small hiccups that I had finally said, “I’m so glad you’re alive! I thought that you died back there!”  
Nightmare seemed to tense slightly at hearing that but relaxed back into the hug, whispering, “It was only an illusion. I’m right here. And I’m never letting you go again.”  
I could feel my cheeks grow slightly warm but I didn’t care. Nightmare was alive, and I was content in his firm but gentle embrace. My only question was……  
Who were those people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up soon... the third chapter of the day!


	8. Chap. 7: A Compilation of Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third chapter of the day!

Ink’s POV:  
You could clearly see that Nightmare cared dearly for (Y/n) simply by how he would actually show his emotions with her around when he would normally keep them in his metaphorical bubble. It was actually rather soothing to see them in each other's company, their affection and adoration of each other quite obvious. The sight brought a small smile to both Dream’s and my own face.  
It brought into reality of my mistake, and how much I owed the two of them an apology. I approached quietly but in a way that Nightmare would notice so that I didn’t seem threatening to them. I guess that the guilt that was present in my stature was enough to catch everyone's attention to the point that things went silent fast. (Y/n) caught up to the aura in the atmosphere and hesitantly turned to look at me, clinging just slightly tighter to Nightmare in suspicion of my actions.  
I sighed and took a seat on the ground at a safe distance from the two and took a deep breath. “I understand that you’re suspicious of my actions, and I don’t blame you. I simply wanted to get it out now that I am sorry for jumping to action without real consideration of your situation. It was wrong of me. I’m not even asking for forgiveness, simply some consideration of accepting my apology.” I finished, my gaze directed towards the endless floor in shame and regret.  
(Y/n) seemed to relax and her eyes turned silver in color, reflecting her forgiving expression. “I understand, I’m sure that you had your reasons for taking me to this place. In fact, I can tell that you weren’t involved with those strangers that had attacked and tortured me. So, I forgive you.” she replied with a soft smile on her face. My eye-sockets widened in shock. I didn’t think that she would forgive me that easily, though I know for sure that it’s going to be much harder than that to earn Nightmare’s. I smiled back to her and got up, walking over to stand by Error.  
Nightmare’s POV:  
I can’t believe that she is just letting Ink get away with what he did to her. He’s the very reason that She even got the chance to get a hold of her to do… whatever that b*$@# did to her. I huffed as Ink retreated to Error’s side, Cross soon approaching in return. He seemed to be relieved that (Y/n) was okay, but that’s understandable considering that they’re siblings, adoptive or not.  
“It’s good to see you awake, how are you feeling (Y/n)?” I felt her shift in my arms so that she could look at Cross.  
“I have a migraine to the extent that it feels like someone is repeatedly hitting my head with the forging hammer and a massive ache everywhere else, but other than that, I’m fine.” she replied, her eyes turning purple as she smiles fondly at him.  
We both cringe at her description, making her giggle in response. The sound of her light chuckle sent a pleasant thrum from my soul, making me smile and drape my arms around her waist as I nuzzle into her shoulder.  
(Y/n)’s POV:  
Nightmare wrapped his arms around my own arms and stomach, tucking his face into the junction between my shoulder and neck. His low rumbling purr was sending shivers along my spine as a pressure in my chest seemed to push in his direction.  
I sighed in contentment, my body automatically leaning into his warm embrace. The pressure in my chest thrummed and grew all the warmer at his every touch. My eyes flutter closed as one of his hands starts to comb through my hair, his other hand’s fingers intertwined with mine while he kept purring.  
“Nightmare and (Y/n) sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G-...”  
The abrupt sing-song words cut through the atmosphere like a knife, catching everyone's attention, a few aww's ringing out afterwards. Nightmare’s purring instantly came to a stop, switching straight to an aggravated growl. I groaned in embarrassment as I covered my burning, blush covered face, with my hands. I heard Murder Sans snicker as Killer was complaining that he had ruined the moment, having wanted to watch the ‘scene’ play-through while Chara was screeching about, well, the same thing. I heard Cross chuckle and pipe up, his voice reaching me above all the background noise.  
“I think that we should head on back to Nightmare’s now. ‘Hit the hay’ as they would say and put an end to this chaotic day, how’s about you?”  
I uncovered my face to see that Cross had his hand outstretched to help me to my feet. I let out an exasperated laugh as I take his hand.  
“You know, that is the by far, the best idea that I’ve heard all day. Let’s go, shall we?” I asked, making sure that Nightmare would hear it as well.  
Nightmare’s gaze flicked to my face and he sighed. “I agree. Murder, Killer, Horror; let’s go.”  
Nightmare’s POV:  
We had walked through the portal and back to my castle, the Star Sans’ didn’t even bother trying to stop us after Error said goodbye to Ink. We all started to head our separate ways but I had stopped (Y/n) before she could get anywhere, Cross stopping in his tracks as well. She had quietly turned towards me and asked me if there was something that I needed.  
“It’s not necessarily that I need something from you, more specifically, I need to tell you something. It’s… Important that you know.” Her head tilted to the side slightly but she nodded. The three of us started to walk down the hall, heading to my room so that we wouldn’t be interrupted till she suddenly stopped. I turned to look at her and she spoke her concerns.  
“If it’s important, should my brother be tagging along as well? Or is that alright?”  
“Oh Cross? He already knows what I’m going to inform you. Would you rather that he leaves?” I asked in return.  
“Oh! No no! It’s not a problem what-so-ever! In fact, I’d rather that he be with us.” I nodded and continued to lead us down the hall to my room. Once we reached the doors, I took a deep breath and sighed, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to tell (Y/n). The fact that we’re soulmates.  
The three of us filed into my room and I closed the door behind us. (Y/n) went and sat on my bed, Cross standing next to her.  
“Alright, I’m not sure how to start this,” I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. “Have you ever heard of the term ‘soulmates’?” ‘Nice start genius, way to be vague’ I internally scolded myself.  
She hummed in thought, bringing her hand to her lips as she contemplated her answer. “That’s when there are two people who are somewhat destined to be together in a relationship, isn’t it? But it’s just a fairy tale… Wait is it an actual thing!” I nodded.  
“It is…… How do you suppose that one would find their soul mate?” Again, she hummed in thought.  
“I’m……… not entirely sure. Maybe there would be some sort of sensation in the chest, where the soul resides. Anyways, what brought up this strange topic all of a sudden…… wait… YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE!! I’m so happy for you Nightmare! Who’s the lucky number one? If you don’t mind me asking that is.”  
I paused. Even though she was smiling broadly, there was a slightly disappointed look in her eyes and I swore that her voice slightly shook as she spoke. I couldn’t find my voice, I didn’t even know what to say. I couldn’t even find it in myself to even look her in the eyes.  
“Ahem!” Cross cleared his throat and gave me a small glare, nodding his head towards (Y/n).  
(Y/n) looked at me curiously, growing more concerned. “Nightmare, if you need more time-”  
“You’re my soulmate (Y/n).” I didn’t even give her the chance to finish her thought. Her eyes widened in shock as the room was consumed by silence.  
Cross’ POV:  
The silence, I could’ve sworn, would be able to consume even the loudest of sounds as it surrounded the three of us. The moment that (Y/n) stood up, everyone’s eyes were on her.  
“I have to go.” she mumbled. I’m sure anyone could’ve seen the utter wounded expression on Nightmare’s face at her emotionless tone, his gaze dropping to the floor. “I just need time to think.” Nightmare could only nod as (Y/n) left the room. Only a few minutes past when Nightmare finally broke down into heavy sobs, dropping to his knees and holding his face in his hands.  
Nightmare’s POV:  
The tears wouldn’t stop cascading down my cheek bones as I sat there on the floor. I should’ve known that she wouldn’t share my feelings, I should’ve expected rejection. But I was foolish enough to think that… no… I had been foolish enough to actually hope that things would go otherwise.  
I should’ve beaten it into my thick skull that it was only wishful thinking…  
Cross’ POV:  
I have never seen Nightmare like this. I never thought that I would see Nightmare like this. He was so broken at how (Y/n) had to think things through that he saw it as a full-on rejection of his feelings. I know her well enough that if she didn’t have the same feelings, she wouldn’t have to leave to think about it. In fact, she even told me of her growing feelings for Nightmare before any of this, which is why I was so shocked to find out that they were soulmates. She had described similar sensations as Nightmare had described to me.  
“And that’s why the two of us were so willing to look through all of those STUPID books to find the source of that problem, it was for our sister. Now if you are done sulking in your thoughts, you probably want to, oh, I don’t know, CALM NIGHTMARE DOWN!” Chara snapped.  
I sigh and walk over to Nightmare’s trembling form, grabbing a Kleenex box along the way. I place a hand on his shoulder and offer the Kleenexes to catch his attention. He barely mumbled a ‘thank you’ as he took a few, wiping up his own tears. I took a deep breath and started, “Nightmare, I understand that (Y/n)’s reaction was rather lacking on being discreet, but I know her well enough to be aware of the fact that she wouldn’t have to go to think if she didn’t feel the same. She is simply, overwhelmed from all these events in one day. She just needs some space to process everything.” I tried to reassure him but I could tell by his empty expression that he didn’t believe me.  
“Save your false reassurances for someone who needs them.” Nightmare huffed, standing up and walking to the door. He paused at the door and turned enough to look at me from the corner of his eye. “Be sure to let (Y/n) know that dinner will soon be prepared.” Nightmare finished as he walked out the door.  
“UGH!!” Chara groaned. “Nightmare can be such a f*@$ing prick sometimes! He only ever believes what he wants to believe! And! Even WORSE!! He never gives himself enough credit!” They kept hissing and complaining, but whatever else that they may have said were drowned out by my own thoughts. They have a point. Nightmare never had given himself enough credit. In fact, he seems to think that he doesn’t deserve anything other than suffering.  
I snap out of my thoughts when Chara finally calms down. “You know, we should probably go find (Y/n) and tell her that dinner will be ready soon.” I sigh and leave the room, starting my search for (Y/n).  
(Y/n)’s POV:  
I didn’t know what to say. I don’t know how to respond. I had just found out that the guy, err, skeleton that I had a huge crush on actually feels the same. That we’re soulmates! I had to walk out before I started to freak out. What if he doesn’t feel the same. What if……… that’s the only reason that he puts up with me… My hopes continued to sink as, ‘what if’ questions would rush threw my thoughts.  
My thoughts quickly fled as I heard footsteps going the hallway. An unnerving chill went along my spine as I listened to the slow, rhythmic echoes as they gradually grew louder. I quickly flicked the light switch to off and hid in my concealed closet, sitting in the dark and watching silently as the door gave out a loud groan as it was opened. I froze in place at the small viewing hole, confusion and fear filtering through my thoughts at seeing that girl from earlier. Her cold blue eyes almost lit the room as a grin stretched across her face.  
“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” she purred, her long, blond curls slightly bouncing as she walked further into the room. “Come on, Shitto only wants to PLAY!!!” I shook in place as I saw her start to grow ever more impatient. She started to growl as she grew more tired of not being able to find me.  
“F*$@!!” Shitto hissed. “He’s probably holding her in a different room. Oh well! I will get rid of her eventually. NO MATTER WHAT THE OTHERS DO TO TRY TO STOP ME!!! She will be punished for stealing my Nightmare!”  
I stood there trembling as she walked away, the echoes of her footsteps fading in the distance. I crouched to the floor, trying to slow my racing heart. How did she get here? How does she know Nightmare? What relation do the two of them have? Was I really tearing the two of them apart? ……… Is she the one that Nightmare truly loves? ……… I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice that Cross was calling out my name till he walked into my room.  
“(Y/n)? Are you in here?” he knocked on the wall that kept this room hidden. Cross was the only one other than myself that knew of this spot. In fact, he’s the one who suggested it. I stood up and opened the door to be face to face with a very concerned Cross and Chara. “Dinner will be ready soon, are you going to be alright?” I took a deep breath and nodded. Chara gave me a skeptical look but shrugged it off.  
“Come on, we should probably get going to the kitchen before our food gets cold. You ready to go? I mean, after that… moment, in Nightmare’s room, you can take more time to yourself if you need it. We could even bring your food to you if you wa-”  
“No no! It’s okay, I’m done anyway. I have to tell him at some point anyway. Am I right!” I stopped Chara mid-sentence. They sighed and nodded, Cross grabbed my hand and walked me towards the kitchen/dining room area. On our way, Cross had decided to break the silence.  
“Are you sure that you’re alright? You seem to be rather lost in thought.” I nodded and we simply continued on our way. I guess I’ll have to ask Nightmare about who this Shitto person is later.  
Time skip to when dinner is set on the table…  
The table had been set in the usual way it always is… The cloth draped over the table and centered, the pots with the potatoes and carrots on the small mats, and a large tray of sliced turkey meat in the center. Although, there was a glass of wine by everyone’s plate, which was new. Normally it would be either tea or plain water. I was about to ask Cross why when Nightmare re-entered the room with his own glass of wine, gently tapping the rim with his fork to get everyone’s attention. The room went silent as everyone’s gaze was directed to Nightmare.  
“I’m sure that at least some of you are wondering as to why there is wine in your glasses rather than your preferred beverages. Well, the reason is for a way to relieve us of the stress of today, but also on the successful rescue of (Y/n).” Nightmare announced everyone gave a small cheer along with it.   
“Heh, funny how Nightmare is congratulating everyone when he is the one that did the majority of the work. I mean, he’s the one that had managed to find you in the anti-void where even Error couldn’t track you.” Chara retorted. That was news for me. ‘I thought that they all worked together to find me,’ I said exclusively in my mind.  
We all ate and I seemed to have been the only one that hasn’t touched my wine yet, though Nightmare only occasionally sipped at his while everyone seemed to chug theirs. We all had moved to the living room and when I looked to my side I saw Horror and Killer cuddling in the corner, having blacked out from the alcohol. I remember having seen them grabbing refills on their wine while Nightmare wasn’t looking. I walked over and gently shook their shoulders to see if they would wake, but they didn’t even twitch. A grin stretched its way across my face and I snickered as I took out my phone and took a picture of them.  
Cross heard my snickering and turned to see the reason why. Once he caught sight of Horror and Killer he snorted, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing, in turn catching Nightmare and Murder Sans’ attention.  
“There wasn’t that much alcohol in the wine, was there?” Murder asked. I only snickered as I posted the picture to my Tumblr, typing out a comment on the picture.  
Nightmare sighed and simply retorted in return. “That’s what they get for grabbing more wine in the first place. Oh, also, you could use that post as revenge for the post that they made on us if you really wanted (Y/n).” I giggled at our similar thoughts; that’s exactly what I plan on doing with this post.  
“And, done!” I exclaimed as I finished the post. Murder turned to look at me and noticed may full glass of wine. He gave me a slightly puzzled look as though he was wondering whether I had grabbed another glass or I never drank mine. A little bit ago, we had finally resolved the chivalry between us.  
He cleared his throat to catch my attention and asked, “Yo, dude. How come you’re not drinking your wine? Do you not like it? If so, I could drink it instead.”  
“Oh! It’s just… I’ve never had any alcoholic drinks before…… Hehe………” I chuckled dryly in embarrassment. Both Murder and Nightmare hummed in acknowledgement while Cross gave out a soft “Oh”. Chara simply chuckled and replied with, “Just be sure not to chug it. That will get you drunk all the faster. Just take small sips at a time and you should be just fine.” I just nodded.

(An hour later……)

A bit of time had passed and I had finished my wine. It was certainly an interesting feeling to have alcohol in my system for the first time and I could tell that it had slightly blurred my vision but not too much. Murder had passed out too, so it seems that he too went to the kitchen for more. As the four of us that were still awake sat in a comfortable silence, my comment to Cross earlier resurfaced to the forefront of my thoughts. “I have to tell him at some point anyway……”  
I took a small breath and spoke up, breaking the silence. “Hey, Nightmare?” He just hummed to let me know that he was listening. “About that thing earlier, about us being soulmates.” He visibly tensed at the word, ‘soulmates’ making me hesitate slightly. “I don’t mind if you may not feel the same way, you are free to your own feelings. I just want to at least get it out that…… I ………… I love you.”  
Nightmare froze in his place on the couch which made me curl further and further into myself, pulling my knees to my chest. Nightmare stood up from the couch and walked to the small arm-chair that I was sitting on, stopping in front of me. Afraid of rejection, I was about to hide my face behind my legs to conceal the tears that were threatening to fall, but he grabbed my head from my chin so that I would look at him.  
At first there was a look of disbelief in his glowing blue eye, but it quickly changed to a look of pure compassion as he pulled me into a kiss, pressing his teeth against my lips. At first, I sat there in shock, but it didn’t take long for me to melt into it and to kiss him in return. Things got slightly heated as he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us closer together, I couldn’t get enough of him. I didn’t even hesitate to open my mouth when I felt something cool and slick slid along my lips, Nightmare’s tongue, in turn, exploring every crevice of my maw.  
We pull away to regain our breath, panting heavily with a string of saliva connecting our lips. Nightmare brought up his hand to my face and wiped away the tears that I hadn’t realized had started to fall down my cheeks. A relieved smile graced his features when he said, “I love you too (Y/n), and don’t ever think that I would love anyone more than I do you.” I giggled in relief as Nightmare flipped our positions so that I would be sitting on his lap.  
I could see from the corner of my eyesight that Cross and Chara were smirking. I huffed and stuck my tongue out at them, causing the both of them as well as Nightmare to chuckle. When things finally simmered down, we all sat in a comfortable silence till Nightmare asked, “Why would you ever think that I wouldn’t feel the same (Y/n)?”  
I sigh and tell him the honest truth. “One of the people that had attacked and tortured me, she was here earlier before Cross came to inform me about dinner. She…… had said that you belonged to her……… Nightmare, do you know anybody by the name Shitto?” Both Cross’ and Nightmare’s smiles instantly dropped and Chara hissed in anger, Nightmare stiffened underneath me. The entire room was consumed by silence…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry for being so slow. I hope that this makes up for it. At least some.


	9. A/N: Redoing...

I want to appologise for this but I am going to be redoing this story. I don't really like how the beginning turned out and I'm going to be changing things up a little like putting in more detail and background.

Again... sorry.


End file.
